


catch me if you can

by Skyepilot



Series: We End Where We Begin [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Complicated Relationships, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Kissing, Romance, Sneaking Around, basically smutscuses, spy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Daisy meet up in a closet.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to "so I stayed in the darkness with you".

_She’ll turn up when you least expect it, and just when you think you have her cornered, she’ll disappear…like she was never there at all._

 

“Did you really say that?” she asks, turning around in the space and flipping on the light.

“I did,” he smirks. “The Director practically rolled his eyes.”

“You’re not supposed to have found me,” she says, coyly, backing herself up against the wall.

He shuts the door behind them quickly, and starts to follow her, although it’s only a few steps in the small space.

“I’m getting better,” he answers her, before pressing his mouth against hers in a hard kiss that almost makes her knock something off the shelf as she braces herself against it.

“Tell me I’m getting better,” he whispers, his voice going lower, breathy against her lips as he backs her up against the wall of the utility closet.

She gives him just the slightest bit of smile as she lifts her leg up between his thighs and hears him groan audibly as she presses against his erection.

“You’re getting better,” she says, as his eyes widen in excitement. “But you shouldn’t be.  Maybe I’m getting sloppier?”

“Maybe,” he grins, and pulls her hips into his, as she starts to unbutton the top few buttons of his polo, as she kisses him very thoroughly, letting go of his shirt to get her hands around his neck as he opens up his mouth for her and presses his tongue back against hers.

“Maybe you want to be found?”  She raises an eyebrow at his raised eyebrow as they pause for a moment.

“At least you shaved,” she says, stirring into motion, lightly smacking his jaw, then pulling his shirt out from his jeans, so she can slip a hand inside and up it.

“You gave me a great reason,” he tells her, biting on his lower lip as his hands cup her breasts through the flowy silk black button down.

They’re in the business district.  She was hacking some financial files and the brunette bob and glasses pass for corporate banker, he supposes. Technically, she got away from his team, and he went to do his follow up, like always.

He slips the glasses off her face, sets them aside, and undoes several buttons to get his hand inside of her shirt, touching the lace of her bra and he has to gather himself for a moment.

“What?” she asks, amused, starting to take his belt apart.

“You’d better hurry, this might be over before it’s even started,” he explains, after getting an eyeful.

“If I had known that’s all it would take,” she grins, unzipping him and slipping her hand between him and his boxers.  “I would have robbed a bank for expensive lingerie years ago.  Or a casino.”

“Fuck.”  He screws his eyes shut tight as he feels her start to stroke him and leans against the wall behind her to keep his knees from shaking.

“Daisy-“

It’s a warning.  This is still really new.  The intensity of everything: her, their separation, the attraction he told himself he’d never admit.  The elicit meeting after he finally had to admit it when she told him she felt so confused by his intentions.  Acting on impulse but never saying a word about it.

He was hiding.  She is done hiding.  At least metaphorically.

He pushes the checkered skirt up her thighs and breaths out a puff of air at the matching red underwear.  “You’re trying to kill me here.”

“I did think of you when I purchased them.  In all transparency.”  She flicks her eyes at him, a look he’s seen so many times, but dammit if it isn’t making him recontextualize it all right now.

“When else did you think of me?”  He can’t help it. He’s greedy.

“Phil?  Such a dirty mind,” she holds his gaze and then puts her lips against his ear. “All the time.”

He kisses her again, to show her just how dirty he can be, mapping out her mouth with his tongue and driving her up against the wall until she takes her hand off his cock when he’s pressed himself between her thighs.

It almost drives him over the edge again when he slips her underwear aside and presses a finger inside of her, making him moan at how wet she is.

“F-“

“Yeah,” she interrupts him, taking him in her hand again to line their bodies up. “I want this. With you.”

At the moment, he feels like it’s all he can give her, he thinks, as he lifts her hips and presses inside of her for the first time.

It overwhelms him instantly, pretending like this is just some kind of dangerous game, when it’s so much more, and she tenses up for a moment, as he tries to collect himself.

They look at each other and laugh to release the tension.

He leans forward, more tentatively, and kisses her gently on the lips, watching her face as he starts to move against her.

“Phil,” she groans, holding onto him more tightly, letting him set the rhythm for them both.  They aren’t a couple of love sick teenagers, this is dangerous.  And it feels so raw and fragile.

This was used against them before, but it wasn’t on the outside. All their messy and complicated and tangled issues.

She wraps her legs around him, like she wants him even closer, to hold on to him as a thin sheen of sweat starts to form on her forehead from the heat they’re generating in this little room.

“I need you,” he tells her, feeling emotions crashing into him, knowing he’s getting close to his own release.

“I know,” she kisses his cheeks, his chin, his nose, as he grinds up against her as she locks eyes with him and comes with her chest heaving up against his, in deep breaths, until he gasps, following after her, dotting her mouth with kisses while he tries to slow down his heartbeat.

“Next time, you should stir up trouble at a mattress store.”

He lets her back down to the floor.

“You stay safe, okay,” she says, not letting go of his chin. “I need you, too.”

His phone starts ringing and he rolls his eyes, and lets it go for a bit before answering it.

“Agent Coulson,” he says, through tight lips, listening, as he watches her put herself together.

“No,” he replies. “It’s like I told you. It was as if she was never here at all.”

Daisy bites down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

“The donut shop?” he grimaces to her like he wants her to know what he has to put up with. “No, I’ll pass, thanks.  Right.”

He puts the phone away and zips up his pants, as she leans forward and kisses him.

“Follow me out in five.”

“Just like we planned,” he says, a little wistfully.

“See you soon, Agent,” she smiles, sliding her thumb against his bottom lip.  “Catch me if you can.”

“Planning on it,” he smiles back, watching her go.


End file.
